Amber Dreams
by Lilyfrost and Mockingbird
Summary: It's Amberpaw's first day as an apprentice, and she has already learnt so much. Enough so that she has to tell her mother, and they find themselves on a walk at moon-high. (written for a challenge on WillowClan)


A/N: Hi there! This is the first challenge that I've made up for WillowClan, which is a darling little forum that I joined yesterday. Everyone there seems to be really nice, and I'm sure that they would love to see more people around!

Or, if you want a pure writing challenge forum, feel free to swing by the Warriors - A Forum To Remember. It's just as fun! c:

* * *

"It was amazing, momma." said Amberpaw, padding alongside her mother. Their ginger pelts brushed against each other, mirror images of one another. Above them, the night sky shined brightly.

"Was it?" asked Firecloud, eyes little more then two bright stars. She had always been a pretty thing, sleek and slender, but fighting had not been her strong suit. That was where she hoped that her daughter differed from her - pretty, but able to hold her own in a fight.

Amberpaw nodded, giving a loud purr. "Yes! Rabbitfoot is an amazing mentor. He's really quick too, and told me that he thought I would make a good hunter."

Rabbitfoot was an established warrior, as Firecloud knew. Known for being a wonderful hunter himself, keeping the Clan alive through many a long leaf-bare. A good mentor for her only daughter.

"He'll lead you well, my kit. You know to always listen to what he says, right? Even if it seems odd to you, always listen to your mentor. They know best." said Firecloud, pausing to look at her daughter.

Around them, the forest was thick and dark. The moon was blocked by the tallest of the pine trees, yet the starlight seemed to have no problems seeping through their boughs. It painted the lush clover that covered the ground silver and grey, dappling the mother and daughter's pelt a like with the same ethereal glow.

It was near midnight, which just happened to be Amberpaw's favorite time. When the moon was high and the other cats of her Clan were fast asleep. It gave her ample time to talk with her mother alone, away from the prying eyes that made the young apprentice feel so self-conscious.

"I know, momma." assured Amberpaw. "Just like you told me when I was a kit. Fallowstar told me and Silverpaw the same thing. She's really unhappy with her mentor though."

"Well, she shouldn't be. Ivytwist is a very brave cat, and Silverpaw should be honored to have him as her mentor." chided Firecloud, sitting down. She wrapped her tail around her paws, satisfied when her daughter mimicked her action.

Tilting her head to the side, Amberpaw blinked at her mother. "He is? No one really talks about Ivytwist very much. Even Rabbitfoot won't tell me about him and his...scars."

The young she-cat's voice grew hushed at the end of her sentence, as though she was afraid of being scolded for saying the word. Or maybe it was of being chided for asking about a warrior's past, mused Firecloud, ears twitching slightly.

"That's because they are all ashamed." said Firecloud, rather matter of factly.

"Ashamed?" echoed Amberpaw. "Of what?"

"How they acted, when they were young and foolish. Would you like to hear the story?" asked Firecloud. "Perhaps you could tell it to Silverpaw in the morning. It might make her look at Ivytwist a bit differently."

"Yes, yes! Please tell it to me, momma!" begged Amberpaw, and she was still so young. Close to being a kit and eager to hear her mother tell a story, no matter what the other cat's may have thought of her because of it.

"Alright then. Listen close, kit. Many moons ago, when I was just an apprentice, the Clan was ruled over by a cat named-

"Oh, I know this part!" interrupted Amberpaw. "Rabbitfoot was telling me about it today. Leafstar was the leader before Palestar, and he was really strict and made the Clan do all kinds of horrible things. When I'm older, Rabbitfoot says he'll tell me more about it, but this morning he showed me where Leafstar's apprentice killed him."

Firecloud nodded, not bothered in the least by her excitable daughter. "That's right. Leafstar was a cruel cat, and you are still far too young to understand exactly what he did to our Clan. Did Rabbitfoot tell you about Leafstar's apprentice?"

Amberpaw shook her head. "No, he just got really quiet and said we needed to finish the patrol. We went to look at the Burning Tree instead."

"That's because Rabbitfoot is ashamed, too. You see, Leafstar's apprentice was a tom that used to go by the name Ivypaw." said Firecloud.

Amberpaw's eyes grew wide, realization suddenly hitting her. "Ivypaw? You mean - was Leafstar's apprentice Ivytwist?"

Firecloud nodded. "Yes, little kit. And those scars on his pelt were caused by Leafstar, in that final battle."

"But then...shouldn't we be proud of him?" asked Amberpaw, confused. "I mean, he saved us all."

"Yes, he did. But the Clan didn't believe Ivytwist when he warned us. For moons, he tried to tell us about Leafstar...but no one believed him, not until it was too late." explained Firecloud. "When we realized that Ivytwist was telling us the truth, we were all too afraid of Leafstar to stand up against him."

There was a moment of silence, and then Amberpaw gave a slow nod of understanding, the rest of the story falling into place in her mind. "So...Ivytwist went and fought Leafstar on his own, and got hurt when he did. And we, the Clan, we don't like to talk about it because we didn't believe him and he still saved us?"

Again, Firecloud nodded, a purr rumbling deep in her throat. "Very good, Amberpaw. Now, in the morning, you can tell Silverpaw this story and maybe even catch Ivytwist an extra mouse?"

"Of course, momma!" purred Amberpaw, happily. A moment later, the joy seemed to seep from her body, just as the light began to fade from the sky above her. "Does this mean you have to go again?"

"Yes my kit, it does. But don't worry, you know I'll come back and see you again." answered Firecloud, leaning down and pressing her muzzle against Amberpaw's shoulder. Like a mirror image in a lake, her daughter did the same.

"I know...I just miss you when you aren't here." muttered Amberpaw - but there wasn't any answer. Her mother was already fading away, the starshine leaving her pelt and her eyes and the forest around her, until the young apprentice was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

Once more alone in the Clan, just as she had been since her mother passed on moons ago, slain by a fox that had managed to slip into the camp.


End file.
